


THE HOWLIES

by maskedandhoodedproxy



Series: THE HOWLIES GANG SERIES [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Art, Awesome Howling Commandos, Betrayal, Blood, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bondage, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Character Death, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Dark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Steve Rogers, Drowning, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fear, Fighting, Fingering, Gangs, Gore, Hand Jobs, Horror, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Jealousy, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Murder, Murderers, Oral Fixation, Partner Betrayal, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, References to Drugs, Rivalry, SHIELD, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Subspace, Torture, Weapons, brock is a bitch, dark characters, killers, water boarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: WALK IT OFF.What if the howling commandos were a gang? a gang with some specific traits. Introducing the 'HOWLIES' inspired by their victims howls of fear in the clutches of death. Join the howling commandos throughout the streets of Brooklyn as they carry out their schemes and plots all the while keeping a close watch on the enemy of the streets, Hydra. The war of the streets is masked during the day, but at night? that's when they play, the long rivalry between the Howlies and Hydra come up, ranging from murders to kidnapping and more. Will the Howlies take down Hydra? or will they need some help from another rival gang..... SHIELD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( TRIGGERS: DEATH/REFERENCES TO SEXUAL THINGS/GORE/STEVE LIKES TO MAKE HIS MURDERS INTO ART)  
> The characters are all dark and if that's not your cup of tea i suggest you leave ;)

A piercing scream filled the air before it fell short to gurgling as the woman began to choke and whine, tears mixing with the blood that painted her face,the woman's body falling back as the blade sliced through skin and muscle,leaving her squirming and choking as the air was taken from her, however she went quickly- how disappointing.... he found himself tsk'ing but there was no point in delaying and keeping her alive,after all she was only a waste of space and time, he had other jobs to do that didn't involve playing around with a girl off the corner. 

Warm blood splattered the man's emotionless face and hair as it began to squirt and gush from her throat, staining the blonde strands a deep red as it began to bleed through the blonde locks it touched, flowing down to his face and spreading through his hair. He watched as it happened, thick fingers twirling around his knife, his favourite- he'd called her as a wide grin crossed his defined face, a pierced tongue slipping out to catch the few droplets that dripped onto his curled lips.

"hmm...what a shame" he murmured as his piercing gaze strayed over her form, " you really could've been useful. Too bad you're too busy selling yourself out on the street, filling our streets with your filth" he spoke coldly as he sweetly brought his knife down, caressing her cheek before a low chuckle left him, smirk widening as he easily felt around the slice.

The blood was still warn, coating his fingers as it left the woman's body, " a good for nothing slut" he began as he sank his fingers into the gaping wound, taking immense pleasure in the squelch it made. " a slut who didn't even realise she let someone like me into your home" he chuckles as he felt around the wound, pressing his fingers deeper into the slowly forming cavern before he slowly withdrew the soaked fingers, bringing them to his lips to drag his tongue across them " what a waste" he sighs out as he lent forwards over her, wiping his fingers across the pale skin before beginning to draw.

You see, he wasn't a normal killer, it wasn't for fun, or a sport, it's his job. Besides it? he draws. Swirling his fingers across the woman's belly in a pattern, eyes wondering the blank canvas he had before him. It was a shame he couldn't have more fun with her, but he didn't have time time. Usually he'd be able to have more scratches and bruises- but a blank canvas was something he hadn't been able to have in a long time, it brought a bigger grin to his lips as he traced over her rib cage muttering " oh what a waste indeed, it would've been so pretty" before he brought the knife down upon her skin, delicately creating lines and shapes in the skin. It was easier when she wasn't moving- but where was thee fun in having no fight? not hearing any screams? oh well.

He finished his painting with practised ease, the symbol.Their symbol. THE HOWLIES symbol. it brought another grin to his lips as he brought out his phone to take a picture of his art, it was what he was known for these days- not just a killer, not just a murderer or wanted person. A creative artist, the murderer with finesse, an artist with a knife. It's always been this way since he can remember, him and the Howlies against the world, clearing and cleaning the streets of the filth, and most importantly HYDRA. 

The plan had been easy enough, he'd been seeing her on the corner and watching how she moved and what she seemed to like, stalking as one would say. It had been easy to figure out where she lived, what kind of guys she went for, her close friends and even what drink she preferred in the close bar. 

He had gotten out of his car, dressed in black and blue and red, a sinful array of colours on the clothes that hugged his figure.The shirt was tight- he blamed Peggy for that, or as she's known as ' the widower'. She always got him smaller clothes to show off his muscles and obvious strength that he had.It hugged his sizes and made his biceps bulge slightly, almost ripping the fabric,whilst showing everything, the way his pectorals were pressed slightly together, to the way his abs were pressed against the tight fabric, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

His jeans however weren't much different, accenting his thighs and calves, as well as his ass. Which was a pain considering they limited his movements slightly, though he knew he could out run any of those pesky officers even in the jeans.

His hair had been swept back, showing his defined cheekbones and the scar through his eyebrow- " it makes you look cooler- trust me" Bucky had mentioned and it stuck, Bucky wouldn't lie to him. He never would. So there he was, a leather jacket being held over one shoulder by his arm as he walked past her, offering a sweet court smile, James had always told him that his face was always a dame killer- double meaning intended. 

The woman? her eyes had widened, a smile bringing her own face to life as she raked her eyes over his form- and no need to boost his big ego as it is, he knew how good he looked in the clothes he was wearing, there was a reason he liked to keep fit and keep his body in shape. So he remained 'oblivious' to her as he slid into a bar stool and ordered a beverage, he didn't pay attention to what it was called, he had more than enough money to buy out the whole bar if he wanted to- but he didn't, he didn't need to.

The woman slid up beside him, offering playful look as she began " hey handsome~". How typical and obvious can someone be? well at least it makes his job a lot more easier if she was practically throwing herself over him. " Hey they, whats a pretty dame like yourself hanging 'round a place like this?" he easily slid into his accent, though the words left a bad tang in his mouth, he'd rather speak to his own darlin' than some filth he'll be picking up off the street.

So he bought her a drink, she told him her name was Madison- however he already knew that, having been stalking her for under a week. She was young, trying to feed her 'family', which he knew was a lie, a try at getting extra money for her services which she offered to him, mentioning having " three beautiful children that i can't afford to feed". Though he simply offered a soft smile and rested a hand upon her back and rubbed lightly, she was warm. He could practically feel the blood rushing through her body with the simple touch and it made him giddy.

So he let her take him home, she let him in, a complete stranger she met in a bar half an hour prior. It was easy....too easy. She offered a sway to her hips as she walked to her bedroom, opening the door to reveal her room, plain white sheets and covers upon the bed in the middle of the room, it made his lips curl.Oh how beautiful his newest picture would be, laid out all pretty on soaking sheets, the drapes and throws covered in splatters- oh it made his heart pick up as he slowly followed her in, acting shy as she smiled at him before turning her back to him.

He assessed the situation, the window was open and unlocked, curtains open, there was also a lamp on the side table which he knew to be weary about but it was one step at a time. Allowing himself to swallow and lower his voice and ask " could we possibly close the window and curtains?" and even let his stance shift and brought his arm up to scratch at the back of his neck in what, to the untrained eye, would be considered shy and awkward.

Her eyes had widened but she instantly had closed the window and was closing the drapes with a pleased and excited hum, " hey, i never caught your name" she began as she closed the curtain tie. Whilst the door had closed with a click, he'd noticed the sound instantly, his eyes calculating how many steps it would take to reach her with the knife tucked against the inside of his belt, it had been Dum Dum's idea to keep it stashed there besides on his ankle or thigh because it would've been way more visible.

It didn't matter in the end, he'd watched her turn towards him and take a back step near the bed and that's all the space he needed to lunge at her. fingers easily pulling the knife free as his larger frame blocked off her exit, Her scream had been obviously coming- it was something they all did, thinking someone would come and help her- but who would help a liar? a good for nothing slut from the bar corner that lived of sex for a living? nobody. 

He could feel the adrenaline in his veins as they both toppled to the bed, her shriek cutting short for the first time as the blunt edge of the knife was pressed to her throat. He'd enjoyed immensely the way her eyes watered over and began bubbling tears so fast that they slipped down her face and brought with them the black from the make up she'd been wearing to look pretty, it wasn't that she wasn't pretty, he'd sure she was....or maybe she wasn't. It didn't bother him much, he only had eyes for one person, and it sure as hell wasn't her.

He'd enjoyed playing with her, listening to her sobs and watching the way she squirmed beneath him, though as she began to scream once more through the tears he'd simply just flipped the knife over skilfully and dragged it over her throat whilst plunging it in with practised ease, the blood splattering everywhere as his eyes widened in a mixed pleasure as he watched the way her eyes rolled back in her head and the choking just made him all giddy. High on the rush it gave him as he lent over her body to watch the way the blood sprayed and moved

Which brought him back to the present- he wanted to play a little longer, he hadn't had many missions lately, and the anger that bubbled to the surface was fuelled by that good for nothing Brock Rumlow, he hadn't done anything yet, but he could feel it in his bones. Ever since he'd joined and became oddly close with James and even ignored the captains orders- It just spelled out wrong in so many ways but if he were to voice it? he'd just be called jealous because his best friend was involved and becoming closer to Brock everyday.

He felt his fingers itching to do something,so he let his body take charge, mind going blank as his fingers dug into the flesh of the woman's neck, tearing through the flesh with his knife and fingers in an animalistic manor and finding the bone, wrapping his fingers around it with a growl. Brock really got his blood pumping, James wasn't suppose to become so smitten with that bastard, the bone began to break between his fingers. James was his best friend- his crush since he was too sickly to officially take care of himself..... he built himself up with Bucky's support....Buck was his everything, without Bucky was what he? absolutely nothing, he'd rather be dead than live a life without the brunette with the cocky smirks and small smiles. Which however had been given to Brock more and more throughout the males time in the Howlies. 

The bone gave way and snapped beneath his fingers, surprising himself as the woman's limp body had it's head detached from the spine, he licked the blood from his lips as he slipped his hand out, almost cursing himself as he noticed the small fragments of bone in his hand- oh well that was a trouble for another time. Right now he needed to leave.Leave his masterpiece and get back to the gang without anyone noticing him or what he's done. That would be easy though, considering not many people walk the alleys anymore because of the mysterious gangs and murders going around. The thought brought a proud smirk to his lips, establishing territory was important if you wanted to survive on the streets.

He used the window, easy way out, and as he's scouted earlier- no cameras. He walked back to base, through the twisting back alleys s he twirled his knife, he'd gotten her from James as a gift,lightweight and better than the trashlid he'd been using to beat people in the alleys with- using the rusted metal to hit and bounce of the targets. He had to say he quite liked the makeshift 'shield' as a weapon but it was hardly concealable and dependable, his knife? it was easily balanced on both sides, a thin but sturdy and sharp blade- courtesy of Jim and his abilities to sharpen all the blades they used, as well as making them look brand new, no matter what they'd been through. If it weren't for the specific mark on the weapon he would've believed he got a new knife every time.

He made it back when the stars were out, easily dropping down the shaft that was hidden for special reasons. Hit feet hit the floor with a thud, he could feel his muscles protesting the effort to walk but he walked down the corridor and punched in the code before dropping his knife in the box by the now opened door once he had closed it. A breath of relief filling him as he heard the familiar fighting of Dum Dum, Jim and Bucky. 

" There is no way you've won again! you musta'be hidin' a card there or sumthin'" he heard Dum Dum call out, obviously talking about James, they must be playing cards again, it brought a fond smile to his lips as he walked to the opening of the door and looked over the three sat around the table with the cards on the table. He let his eyes drift across to see Pinky and Junior sat on the floor speaking quietly to each other in the corner whilst Happy, Gabe and Jacques had the small TV on in the corner and were watching some crime documentaries- he could practically guess that they were ripping off the murderers, about how lame and stupid they were. 

His gaze snapped back up as he heard Bucky calling out " steve!" and snorted more to his own amusement as he watched the way he tipped back in his chair when he spoke quietly " Buck" with a soft smile of his own, who was he kidding? he was entirely smitten with this guy. He bit into his bottom lip as Bucky's head tipped back to take a good look at how the blonde was doing, raising a slight brow cockily and smirking, though it all left when the chair tipped too far back and sent the man to the floor with a yelp.

There was only silence as everyone watched Bucky huff out from his own stupidity before everyone burst out laughing, like a bunch of young kids who had just heard a funny joke, This was his family and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got between him and his family, he'd die for them all, every last one of them.

Bucky? He was his best friend since before, however he was an amazing sniper on top of that, even when he'd had his arm sliced off and had to get a metal one-which they stole and forced a doctor to for it for him before killing the doctor- no hard feelings but it had to be done, nobody needed a witness. Even more? he wasn't called the Winter Soldier for nothing, he's stealthy and quiet as well as fluent with his movements. He's also one hell of an amazing fighter, using his whole body and his surroundings to his advantage, instead of only having eyes on the enemy or victim. Hes breathtaking to watch.

Then there's Dum Dum, who they'd helped escape from HYDRA and taken in as one of their own, like hell he was going to let someone as highly skilled stay in HYDRA's grubby little hands. He'd proved himself when he'd stopped a blade from slicing through the captains nape- risking his own life in the meantime. So they took him in. He's skilled at using a gun- much like Bucky, but prefers to use small handguns and not rifles like Bucky does.He's also got one hell of a funny bone, claiming ' i'm always ready for battle, as long as someone pays for my drinks' which had gotten laughs out of them all.He's also very close with Peggy, dear that dame, when they're together they can come up with some good plans, they always do but sometimes. Sometimes he needs to improve how stealthy he is in public and learn when to shut his trap

Which brings up Peggy, or The Widower as the press call her. She's a dame with the soul of a lion, a deadly beauty that can easily snag guys away from their gals, and murder them in cold blood- widowing most women. She's smart and doesn't lack much, always making sure to take of the team- though James is definitely more of a mother hen then she is, though her curiosity and stubbornness is a problem they're all trying to deal with- as is himself.

As for Pinky, jacques,Junior, Gabe, Happy, Jim and Montgomery, they've been close, all trained together with himself and Bucky, sometimes even Peggy. They're a practical team, close knit and good with the weapons they're provided with. Jim is good at bringing in weapons, cleaning and sharpening them. They all have potential, they've all been in the fights and proved how well they have gotten in the amount of time they've had together. 

Their captain. Blonde glory.American dream. He's been called them all. Stubborn beyond help and a personality that is hard to explain. It's like a snap, one minute he can be providing, bringing food and cooking for the team, then the next minute he's cold and cruel, choosing to stay away from the team and just watch over them all like a predator- he won't hurt them though, they all know he wouldn't, he'd probably rather saw of his own arm. He doesn't trust himself, and he's afraid- though too afraid to admit it. If he would hurt one of his teammates, his family, he'd be devastated. He's agile and fast, even with his large frame, a nice shoulder to waist ratio- he'd heard James comparing him to a dorito- whatever that was, to Dum Dum and had watched the two snort with laughter confused, but the look and sound of James laughing brought butterflies and a heat to his body that he'd never felt before. His cheeks had even tinted that day, Bucky had made sure to point that out whilst pinching his ear in a playful manner.

However he was more ruthless with his victims, choosing to paint them with their own blood and arrange them like a piece that belonged on a wall, hell he even had the pictures he took in a draw, he liked looking at his creations and reminiscing on the past. A killer that switches personalities in a second, the victims growing use to warm smiles and awkward movements, too shocked when the smile turns into something more sinister and their bowels are sliced, eyes gouged, throat slit amongst other things. He was a no mercy person, someone nobody wanted to mess with, his 'human' thoughts leaving him and making him the perfect 'soldier' the perfect Captain, showing no hesitance. As if he was in some sort of trance that he fell into, a safe place that protects him from his thoughts.

And that's the Howlies, the closely knit team, a family made from misfits. All with the same goal in common.

Take down HYDRA, and that's just what they're going to do.

( so i wrote this after hours of work and i'm tired af, so there's probably more than a few mistakes but pfft i don't care. This is an au i came up with my friends- because i mean mob/gang au is lit no matter what way you look at it)


	2. STEVE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a smut filler while i work on Peggy's chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (sexual content)

He swallows thickly " Buck" he spoke back, not really stopping the small smile that crossed his lips, nodding as the array of " cap'n!" he was greeted with. Smiling as he shifted to slide his jacket off and let Peggy take it with a small tsk of the blood that covered her hands. " sorry" he replied sheepishly with a small laugh and went easily to Bucky's side- or he would've if Brock hadn't suddenly moved to the gap.

He tried to ignore the pit of jealousy that seared through him and simply moved to stand behind Dum Dum to peer at his deck and raised his eyebrows slowly as he read over them, pretty nice set of cards- but he'd bet his right eye on it that Bucky had a better hand, he always did. It was the game he was the best at and had constantly practised when they were old enough to understand the rules.

The small thought brought a smile to his lips, though it was instantly minimised at the way Bucky's attention was on Brock and the game more than him,or heck even Dum Dum. It made his heart ache seeing James so close with someone who was a total stranger, back when they were just kids james hated being even close to people he didn't know, it took a few weeks at least for him to befriend Steve and then months for the Howlies.... it made his chest ache more just thinking of James going off and doing......things with Brock.

He let his eyes trace over bucky's form, his hair was pulled back into a bun, a few stray hairs framing his face, which he'd love to just lean over and brush back, however if he were to do that it would be strange..... his eyes held a glint of smugness, and mix that with the smirk that curled the beefy males lips? he was the picture of an angel.....or the devil..... both. It made his heart do somersaults just watching the way Bucky's tongue came to wet his bottom lip as a snide playful tease left his lips. 

He simply stayed quiet and watched once more as Dum Dum huffs and dropped his deck to the table with a loud groan " No! there is no way you can win 8 times in a row sarg!" he groans into his hands tossing his hat in the air.

Bucky's laugh filled the air " you just need some betta practise Dum Dum" he teases waving his cards at him before placing them on the table, it made him inwardly swoon, his gaze giving the entire room a sweet before he walked over to Peggy to sit beside her, she knew his secret..... well she wasn't as sharp as a knife for no reason now was she? 

" Mornin' peggs" he greeted somewhat lazily as he slumped into the seat beside her and leant into the couch more " anything lately?" he asked curiously, neither if them really caring about the dried blood flaking off of Steve's clothes, it was natural to them now, after all what was the point in cleaning it if it was only going to get dirty again? 

" hmm i think we do" she grinned back at him " i've been researching" she continued on and shifted to face him more " and i may have some intel on one of Hydra's many bases in the woods" her lips lifted in a smirk as she looks over at him. 

It made him instantly sit up straighter " the woods?" he frowns, " seems.....fishy to me" he spoke " a lot of places to get jumped- or jump someone in there. it's super easy to get lost or fall into a trap if one is set up also" he pointed out as he began to list a few things, " but if it turns out to be a real base...... Then it would be seriously worth the trek...." he murmurs as he rubs his own chin in thought.

" who would go?" he finally asked turning his eyes to peer at her " we can't all go- and we can't have a big group even if it leads us to the base, nobody can take over our property and land" he spoke simply, watching the way she twirled one of her curls around her finger " that is a good point" she spoke after a few minutes " maybe have four of you? or three?" she offered before shaking her head " four or five at least"

He nodded along " yeah that would be best" he agreed with her " wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary panic or injuries, we still need to be able to roam our streets and keep out the filth" he murmured more to himself once again, if it was a real Hydra base they were going to be in trouble,after what happened a year back? they seriously messed up, and he definitely wasn't going to let any of the members survive. Show no mercy. Mercy isn't deserved. They all deserve to rot in the deep depths of hell for all that mattered. 

If the police want to get involved? they can also suffer, they shouldn't be interfering. Gangs don't need the police to do their dirty work, don't need it one bit. It's not like the police would even be able to do much, too stupid in the line of 'gang work' it was pitiful really, watching them go around in their cars, flirting, eating or even texting, completely oblivious to the secrets lurking in the shadows, he'd taken out his fair share of cops, he'd even managed with nothing but a trash can lid- a big round metal thing, he wouldn't even trust the police to look after his own mother, how bad is that? well really it was idiotic, those people being trusted to take care of the people? and yet they couldn't even save a kitten from a tree, let alone someone being shot or attacked in the streets.

The sheer thought of them made him scowl and his gut churn uncomfortably,slowly zoning back in, realising Peggy was still talking, he nodded with whatever she was saying. His head was beginning to pound as his fingers were itching to punch, to squeeze, to just do something with them.Getting fidgety with nothing to do, he just wanted to go out on another mission, and get away from Brock and Bucky's wondering hands..... he frowns deeper and shifted in his seat, it should be him in Brock's place, sharing glances and fleeting touches.

He wanted to whine, to crawl to James's feet and just press kisses all over him, to kneel for the man, the man that he owed his life to, the man that was his first friend..... He'd been with James through thick and thin, through the others nightmares, panic attacks, episodes, and even his wet dreams- waking up to the male grinding against his thigh and backside without a care in the world? one of the most pleasant ways he'd ever woken up on the crummy bed he sleeps in. He'd let Bucky do it any day, heck he's sure if bucky asked him to kneel or bend over he would do it without question and in a split second- he'd do it in the middle of a battlefield if asked.

It was kinda sad the things he'd do for his friend.... just a friend.... that hardly speaks to him or even hangs around him. Before Brock was here? Him and Bucky were hardly apart, doing missions together, to working up a sweat, wrestling orr just simply massaging or helping the other through an episode- though Steve hadn't even let bucky see his own episodes..... they weren't pretty.... he'd just lock himself away and claim he just needed to be alone. It always worked, everyone feeling to intimidated or scared to come up...... it made his emotions run high, the Howlies were his family, he didn't want them to be afraid of him.... he'd never hurt any of them.Never, and if he did he'd probably kill himself with the immense guilt that would silently build up.

He tore his gaze away from Peggy as he pushed himself up to his feet, watching the way she recoiled slightly, it made him turn faster and briskly walk out of the room unnoticed- besides from Peggy at least. Listening to the breaths he heard as he walked back to his room- maybe he'd just sit up there until lunch... then they could all talk, that would be better....yeah he'd be more stable later on. Having Brock that close in his range with Bucky wasn't a good combination and he just had to leave, he wouldn't want to upset Bucky- it was obvious he at least liked Brock so there was nothing he should be doing but support....Even if it killed him inside. He had to be there for when he was needed, not act like a leech when Bucky had found somebody else to find comfort in.

He shut the door behind him sucking in a heavy breath and dropping his clothes slowly to the floor as he walked to his bathroom, noticing the light needed to be replaced- a task for another day. He simply turned the knob until it was borderline scalding and stepped in with a quiet moan, the hot water doing wonders on his back.

A hum left him as he closed his eyes, taking in the warmth that surrounded him, almost a purr escaping him as he stretched his arms up. Opening his eyes slowly as he took note of how his length seemed more interested than he remembered it being- the thought of Bucky's lips sending heat rushing to his belly and coiling deep, a soft breath of a curse left him as he shifted under the water, watching it slowly turning red as the blood washed away down the drain as he slid a hand down over his stomach to take himself in his hand with a groan. 

He licked at his bottom lip as he dragged his hand up slowly, thumbing the vein on the underside of his cock as he felt the sparks of pleasure flowing through his system, slowly bringing his thumb up to circle the head and pull at his foreskin in a slow teasing manor-no doubt Bucky would be a tease in the bedroom, a moan escaped his lips as he tightened his fist and dragged it down his length again, closing his eyes to imagine the brunette. He'd be on his knees, hands pressed on the blondes thighs as his mouth was wrapped around his cock, the tight heat making him rock his hips. He slowly sped up " fuck" he groaned out as his head rolled back, speeding up his hand before purposely slowing it down to stop his coming orgasm, he didn't want this to be over so soon, he'd barely even started. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten hard and been able to jack off like this.

The calluses on his fingers felt great against the heated flesh, leaning back on the tiled wall as the water sprayed over his front, soft pants beginning to escape his mouth as he slowly bucked into his hand with another moan, however this time it wasn't a simple moan, no it was a moan of Bucky's name. It was easy, then, to really let go of himself and his inhibitions, thinking of Bucky beneath him, the sinful curl of his lips and long hair that was just begging to be pulled and tugged on. Bucky would tighten his mouth and let him sink further down his throat, feeling his mouth tighten around him and the tongue pressing to his sensitive slit everytime he pulled back. He'd pull out of his mouth just to rub his cockhead across the plump lips just to watch the way his precum left a sticky trail, claiming and marking the other male as his own. 

His breathing became more ragged as he tightened his fist around his cock, moving more furiously once he felt himself creeping towards the edge, stars forming behind his clenched eyelids " oh fuck" he groans out as he swallows thickly. Thinking of the male beneath him calling out " c'mon Stevie. You wouldn't leave ya fella waitin' now would ya?" making him groan out before he teasingly would slap his cock against his cheek in a show of domination, before allowing the male on his knees to open back up for his length. He'd let out the sweetest of sounds, soft suckling and moans that would be muffled by his thick hardon, a shiver of anticipation shot up his spine making him suck in a heavy breath and softly whine out as he sped up his hand movements, thumbing the slit and gasping he felt the white-hot rush of release wash over him in waves of pleasure, crashing through him and making him moan out wantonly on every exhale, gasping for breath as ropes of come shot out from his pulsing length, staining the tiles, as if he were coating Bucky's face, and the sheer thought made him groan and pulse in his hand again. 

A heavy breath left him as he thought about what he just did. He just-he just jacked off to the thought of his best friend sucking him off.His best friend.... he swallows as he watched the water wash away the evidence, well at least nobody had walked in during his shower.... he just shook his head and turned off the shower before drying off and changing into his running shorts and tee. Maybe he could go for a jog? he bit into his bottom lip at the thought, at least he would be away from Brock.... but he couldn't run away forever, Bucky was his best friend.... possibly the only one who wasn't scared of him.

He wasn't surprised that the Howlies kept the fear a secret, afraid of his own reaction? most likely.... it was a small price to pay with the way he acted when he got into the zone. He just shook his head and headed down the stairs, hoping to get out quickly as he hopped two stairs at a time,though it wasn't very quiet, they creaked and groaned beneath his weight every step. Sucking in a deep breath as he reached the bottom of the stairs and picking up his gloves to slip on, least he gets into a fight whilst he's out or runs into some trouble....it always seems to find him anyway.He locks gazes with Bucky before he leaves, looking into his eyes as he felt his own cheeks warm up, his mind filling with what he'd just done in the shower as shame filled his veins- maybe he just needed to go on a small spree.....yeah that sounded like a good idea, get his mind into that zone and leave everything behind, except his victim obviously, a coping mechanism he guessed. He slowly nodded his head in a greeting before slipping out the door as he watched Brock's arm slide around his waist. He couldn't help the way the rage filled him, slamming the door with more force than necessary as he left, slinking out into the alley and beginning his brisk jog before any of the others could think of following him.


	3. PEGGY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ( death/murder/gore/Steve being an ass and making some pretty pictures again/Peggy's great acting skills/ Brock's an assholw/Bucky's oblivious)  
> We get an input on Steve's past and about his triggers. Something about Hydra. Peggy wants to figure out brock

It was easy really. It wasn't as if they were trying to infiltrate a military base- though she knew she'd be able to do it with ease. Hacking into Hydra's files were much easier than anticipated, which meant that there was only two reasons as to why. Number 1 which would be that they were just really stupid and didn't know a lick about the technology, The second being that it was done purposely to access their location. Which was funny really, if they seriously thought she'd hack into their files in the Howlies base they really must think low of her and her abilities, what a pity.

Now she wasn't stupid, and having Steve at her side during this made things much easier. It made her less likely to get distracted or spied on. Though it seemed recently he had been acting different, more out of it than he use to be, it was concerning really.... not knowing what was going on in his head was one thing, usually Steve was pretty expressive outside of his episodes, but it seemed he was still zoned out, even after an entire 24 hours. Her eyes easily slide across the screen as she took pictures of the writing and plans on her own phone- if she sent them to herself or any of the Howlies she'd be considered a dead man, or woman really, running.

When Steve tensed up again she looked over at him and sat up straighter " Steve?" she whispers noticing the way his arm muscles tensed up and how his eyes were tracking something- someone. The blonde simply stood still as his eyes trailed over the two members of Hydra gesturing with a slight movement of his head, that's when she noticed it also - how stupid could someone be to wear their sign on an article of clothing? They had to be either incredibly stupid, or were doing this on purpose.

A hum left her lips " Steve" she voiced simply as she logged off and stood. Placing a hand on his bicep with a small frown at the lack of reply she received. " Steve" she repeated and slid her arm through the gap of his and linked their arms together before pulling, noticing how he almost instantly snapped out of the daze he must've been in. " Cap" she spoke quietly as they left the library and walked into the street " you're doing the thing again" she put simply and pursed her lips as she side eyed him curiously, Steve worked in weird and strange ways, just snapping in and out of different mindsets without so much as a noticeable trigger. He's truly a piece of work.

" We should watch them" she murmurs and began to walk out of the library with him, " do you still have your knife?" waiting until she got a nod, Steve tended to get silent when he was keeping an eye on the target. " lets get over with this" she grinned. The excitement traveled through her in waves, she couldn't remember the last time they'd actually seen people of Hydra in the flesh on the street without them planning a fight or being attacked.

Her head turned as Steve began to talk, his voice was low and gravely " We should stick to the crowd and find out what alley they go down, i want to to take one back to base-" he licked at his bottom lip eyes glinting beneath his cap as his lips curled up into a crude smile, no doubt he was excited at the thought of having someone to torture and a link to Hydra in the Howlies base. It would cause a ruckus surely, but that's what they needed, the members looked young and would surely break within pressure and the idea of what Steve and the others could do to them. " only one?" she asked curiously, tipping her head to the side with a soft laugh " planning on leaving a masterpiece in the alley?" she snorted slightly knowing that the blonde's bloodlust was higher than any of the Howlies because of his past with them.

" i plan to do more than some art " the male had growled out lowly and it made her hum along, she'd gladly watch Steve in action any day, it made her smile as she walked through the crowded street alongside him. " Hey turn on your communicator we can listen in to them" she murmurs as she presses on the small device behind her ear, picking up the quiet conversations around them both and watched at Cap listened to the order with ease. It was unusual to see him so compliant and not rushing into action, but they were in a public area surrounded by normal people.

The Hydra pair were speaking in hushed whispers " what if they're not there? we could be being watched by any of those other gangs" was spoken by who was obviously a new and inexperienced in this area of work. It brought a bigger smile to her lips " how about i provide a distraction?" she murmurs and let ago of his arm as they neared the alley.

" Don't wait up too long" she grins before sucking in a deep breath and letting out a shrill cry that she accompanied with a few sniffles and began to rush down the alley as if she were being chased, her heels clicking on the ground as she played up, bringing her hands up to rub at the make up near her eyes to make it look like she'd been crying " o-oh! h help! please!" she played up her stutter and as she saw the two males in her view almost instantly gasped " oh! oh please! help me!" she cracked her voice and let herself stumble forwards.

The two boys were even more oblivious than she thought, instantly turning to run towards the pretty dame calling for them, she felt a pair of arms surround her followed by a series of coos to try and calm any dame on the street. She continued however " o-oh please, t there's t this creep following me" she began and bit into her bottom lip, making it tremble as if she were to begin crying. It was funny and it took all her energy not to burst into laughter at the stupidity of the two members.

" a creep?" one of them asked, " we can handle any creep especially for a pretty dame like yourself" the other added as they looked down the alley she came from. " oh thank you" she breathes out and wrapped her arms around the closest one, easily pressing up against his side as she looked around, where the fuck was Steve? and why was he taking so long? 

" w would one of you strong men go have a look if he's still there?" she asked softly, voice almost a whisper and hid her smile behind her coat collar as the other she wasn't holding onto went almost instantly. She watched his form retreat around the corner before she turned to look up at the other member. " You have such nice eyes" she began, " it would be a shame if something bad were to happen to them" she spoke as a sick smile spread across her cherry lips, tightening her grip around him as she fished out a small slim knife from her sleeve and traced it over his chin " i wouldn't make any sudden movements or sounds, least you'd want the Captain to slaughter you" she laughed bitterly and pushed him backwards once she spotted Steve's beefy form in the dark. " but i guess it's too late for that now" she laughs again and placed her hands on his chest before giving a harsh, rough shove and sending him back to the ground.

The moment he was out of her arms Steve was on him, arms wrapping around the male from behind as he pressed his knife through his throat, before a sickening smile crossed his face, " pretty eyes you say peggs?" he asked and took the males chin in a harsh, bruising grip to turn him to face himself before bringing the knife through his eye in a flash of blood " not so pretty anymore" he laughed out, tightening his fingers around his chin until there was a loud crunch echoing through the alley accompanied by the screech of the male-though it was cut short as Peggy stepped forwards and slid her knife down his throat to his chest, " what a pretty sight" she laughed and high fived Steve. Letting him get on with his art, as he called it was something really interesting to watch. 

The way his eyes moved accompanied by the way his hands moved swiftly with the blade, making a variety of incisions into the skin, in a familiar pattern " oh!" she giggled out clasping her hands together " is that the Hydra symbol? oh sneaky sneaky Cap" she laughed more " now at least the coppers will know we're not just targeting the filth" she nodded flicking her tongue across her bottom lip before her head turned as the echoing of feet began running towards them, the cocking of a gun didn't go unheard. They just didn't care, it's not like they couldn't make it to base with a gun wound anyway, they've both done it multiple times.

Though it seemed that Steve was too busy with his piece to pay attention to the other guy, which was fine because she could take care of him- and meaning that she could easily knock him out and so she turned towards him, " welcome back~" she couldn't help but add as the realisation crossed his face "oh come now~" she laughed again grabbing him by the arm " are you really going to risk your life? although it doesn't mean much to us, we've already dealt with your friend over there" she smirked. " i can give you two choices." she began tightening her grip on his wrist and digging her nails into the skin to listen to the afraid whimper fill the air " now you can come willingly, we knock you out easily and take you or we kill you, splatter your brains, if you have any, across this plain wall, make some nice art, that's the only use you'll make"

Steve had obviously finished by then, turning to them both will blood splattered across his face, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip to collect the blood that had managed to get there. " Peggs" he murmured " we should go soon" he nodded at him before slowly stalking over, playing with his knife as if it were a pencil easily flowing through the movements of his fingers before he had the handle grasped between thick fingers. 

It seemed to have startled the male in her grasp to suddenly move, pushing harshly against the woman, the butt of his gun smacking into her chest as he tried to pull the trigger. A soft sound escaped her as the pain rocketed through her " oh you bitch" she scowled and tightened her grasp on him " are you even worth keeping alive?" she sneered, backing him into the wall. " All Hydra members are all the same, bastards thinking they deserve the world" she scoffed and pushed him against the wall harshly, enjoying the way his head made a cracking sound against it " Do we really need him Cap?" she huffs through her nose " i'm getting fed up just staring at this piece of garbage" waiting for instructions from the Captain before she let go off him, stepping back once he had given her a swift movement of his fingers, a signal that to the untrained eye would just be considered a twitch.

The man against the wall was breathing heavily, face looking at what remained of his best friend bloody, tangled limbs, both eyes missing from the sockets- simply dangling there tied neatly in a bow, he felt his gut clench and his head ducked at the taste of bile rising in his throat, before he let it out, throwing up across the dirty ground.

Steve couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful sight " can't handle it?" he raised an eyebrow and in a split second had slapped the gun from his limp grasp, " maybe you should take a closer look" the smile came back, curling upward as he grasped his hair and dragged him from the wall, tossing him like a bag of flour across the alley to the carcass, slamming him to the ground with his foot in the middle of his back. 

He leant over and tugged at his hair taking pleasure in the sight of blood rushing from his nose, dragging him up to take in the sight of his friends freshly open and empty stomach, " you know" he began snidely " you weren't there for him, hearing him call out for you and all he could do was cry knowing you wasn't going to help him" he spoke watching the tears beginning to well up in the males eyes, and his smile widened, grip tightening in his hair as he heard the sob mixed gag " don't you like that smell? but it's great" he leant down, digging his hand into the gaping hole in the stomach of the dead male to collect some blood before smearing it across the youngers face " now doesn't that look much nicer" he snorted before dropping his head. 

The head dropped into the limp body, a shocked sob leaving him as he felt the blood cover his face though once he heard the clicking of fingers he turned, only to be greeted with the dame, trembling as he began to cry once more, big tears mixing with the blood as the barrel of his gun pointed towards him.

Peggy giggled " now now" she cooed leaning down to hold his chin with gentle hands " its going to be- painless" she smiles widely before easily pulling the trigger and watching the male fall limp into the other body.

At the sound of Steve's shaky breath she turns towards him and frowns. He'd whispered" Sorry peggs" she listened, cocking her eyebrow up as she waited for his other response, " I don't know what's wrong with me lately.... just feelin'-" she frowned and turned to face him, now that really wasn't normal for Steve to be stopping mid sentence unless they were in trouble, and they definitely weren't in any danger. "Steve" she tried again and gave his arm a squeeze "we need to get you home without an......episode" she frowns deeply- where was Bucky when she needed him, heck where was the fella when Steve needed him? Bucky should've been on this mission with him, and he was always better at taking care of steve when he had his asthma attacks, or when he felt confused and began apologising for no reason, Bucky was Steve's best friend, not her.

The simple thought brung a frown to her red lips, obviously Bucky's interest in the newby,Brock Rumlow. Ever since she'd introduced them it seemed as if they'd both really hit it off. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Steve and Bucky together..... maybe like a few weeks back? it was sad really, those two were the best of friends. They were always together, and that's what made everything click. It was so obvious, completely in front of all their faces, the entire time! How could she have been s oblivious to this?

They got back to their alleys and tritory with ease, it wasn't that hard. "Hey" she whispers as the reached their alley, out of wondering ears and eyes, " Don't let Brock get under your skin" she breaths pinching his cheek lightly " you could snap him like a twig, Don't forget that big guy" she grinned slyly watching the way Steve's eyes narrowed and a curt nod was provided. " head to the gym, get some of that pent up energy and stress up before you either snap or break" she ordered and crossed her arms as the blonde instantly did as he was told. She'd talk to Bucky about what happened and get him to speak to their captain later. 

She pursed her lips and made a smacking noise with them watching his retreating form, walking the opposite direction and to the living room, a smile crossing her lips at the sight that greeted her, laughter raining down as Dum Dum and Pinky chased junior around the island in the kitchen.2 on one? hardly a fair match- it made her laugh slightly. Letting her gaze travel across she noticed how Gabe and the others were playing a game of cluedo- how particular, they were probably racing to see who could have the less clues to win. Though her mood soured at the two sat on the couch, lost to the others and distancing themselves, Brock and James. A scowl crossed her lips as she watches Brocks fingers lingering around the brunettes thigh and hip area.

As she walked in her heels made a clacking sound, alerting her presence to the group with a hum " morning boys!~" she called laughing slightly at the way Dum Dum instantly perked up and gave a wave " golly Carter, what's gotten you all dressed up fine like a pretty dame we see on the nights out?" he whistles. She laughed softly and swatted the back of his head " just got some info on Hydra, and had a little fun with Cap" she grinned eyes glinting in the light " anyone want to come listen and take a look at these documents" it sounded more like an order than a question which got all the boys to their feet and swarming the desk as she linked her phone to the projector " Steve probably won't be joining us, he's out of it today" she looked at everyone " i suggest if anyone wants to keep their bones in place don't do anything to set him off capish?" she watched them all nod before smiling "now" she began with ease " i hacked into their system and found these-"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they'd looked through everything and she'd transfered they info to her files and locked them she'd called for Bucky. Offering a thin lipped smile as the brunette waltzed into the room and shut the door behind him whilst offering a salute and a " heard you needed me Carter?". She nodded " yes, well it's actually to ask about something..... are you and Steve doing alright?" she raised an eyebrow before continuing " i'm not going to sugar coat it, you two haven't even spoken lately besides the odd, hi. Now if this is going to affect the Howlies it would be better to know now rather than later. Also" she held a hand up " im not finished yet, also he seemed to almost have an episode today, he apologised to me after he was struggling to breath" she pointed out. Sitting back and watching the way Bucky began to process all the information.

" i- he- we're fine. I've just been busy showing Brock around and talking with him. Me and Stevie are fine"a frown crossed his lips " i haven't had the time to talk to Stevie lately is all, if he's all that upset about it he'll talk to me about it" he spoke sure of himself. It made her angry at how easily Bucky played it off but she simply nodded and listened to all of his excuses.

" Stevie always comes to me when he's feeling like that- he hasn't had one since Brock came, and that was weeks ago" he crossed his arm " it's unfortunate that it happened whilst he was away from me" he continued on " it's not affecting our fighting, you know me and Stevie never fight, it's just never something that happens. If he needs me he will come to me, there's nothing stopping him" he spoke and ran his fingers through his hair before standing up " we're nothing without Cap, and he knows that" he nodded a goodbye as he began leaving

" except you always seem to be busy, Cap doesn't like bothering people who're doing other things, expecially since it seems to involve Brock, who has shown his dislike to Cap in a variety of ways" she spoke coldly as she looked at his back " just be warned that" she sighed and watched as he slammed the door behind him. "Something is going on..... and i'm going to find out what it is" she frowned. " something isn't right"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way the group acted together was becoming different, that was obvious. Without Steve leading them it all seemed to go downhill. " what- no" she grumbles and rubs a hand over her own face before crossing her arms " what's gotten into you all? since when has a test gone this wrong?" she asked looking around at the Howlies who honestly, looked as confused as she looked. " There's nothing different than the usual times you've practised besides Steve, so why is everything going wrong?" she asked her voicing raising in a commanding tone.

" Dum Dum you've never been on the right, you should be on the left side, and Pinky since when were you up front? you're covering" she began before turning to the others " do i need to say what everyone's done wrong or can you all get your acts together?" she frowns deeper, what on Earth had happened while she was gone? " James, front centre" she spoke and watched as the brunette quickly marched up to her " we're going to try this again, and i expect you to lead, no exceptions" she spoke clapping her hands as she watched them get back into position. Maybe it was Steve, without the intimidating but honey sweet blonde the others seemed to be iffy and confused in their movements " i'm going to fetch Steve- you all better still be practising when i return" she spoke before turning on her heels and leaving the room behind as she walked stiffly to the gym room.

It was a small room, only having a punching bag, a running machine and a few weights.The sounds were the first thing that caught her ears, grunts followed by the creaky floorboards before the sound of a fist colliding with the punching bag- seriously Steve's energy was really something, never ending it seemed. She stopped by the door, watching the way the blonde's fists and legs moved before raking her eyes of his fighting form to look at his face- and there it was. The emotions he always tried to keep covered, buried deep,deep down below the surface. It was small, and if you didn't have the training you would've missed the slight watering in those blue orbs, the way his mouth was turned downwards more than usual and the way his eyebrows were brought together. His stance was also sloppy- all these adding to the obvious heartbreak he felt. She wasn't stupid, and neither were the Howlies- heck they all thought the two were already together..... before well- Brock.

"Captain" she spoke offering her presence to him " it's time for team practise- and as much as i'd love to say they don't need you they do" she spoke nodding to herself as she watched his glazed over eyes look over " come on then Cap we need you" she spoke and grabbed his arm to drag him down to the group. " They need you" she spoke as they both walked down the stairs.

It was odd hearing the team practising without herself or Steve. A deeper frown crossed her face as she rushed towards the room, getting there before Steve to look at what made the group begin moving. They never did without her watching to tell them their improvements.

The sight made her suck in a deep breath, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Brock in the middle-Where Steve would be positioned if they were fighting as a group. The Howlies all looked somewhat confused but trying to fight around the male and his orders as they're being barked out, even Bucky was remaining close. So much for them needing Steve to train.... it made her hackles raise " what is going on here?" she asked loudly as she entered the room, taking note of the way Steve's eyes had lost all of the emotion in them and became more than plain, just emotionless, lips staying in a line as to not give away how he was feeling.

The Howlies looked all shocked as Steve and Peggy had arrived, Brock simply huffed and crossed his arms " well this team needs a proper Captain to lead whilst he's busy doing whatever it is that he does, " the male waved an arm " So here i am" the smirk crossed his lips as he gestured to himself. It was obvious to Peggy that out of everyone Brock was the last person she'd choose to be leader. " Well Steve's here now, and nobody. I mean nobody changes position without my input" she scowls but blinks as she heard Steve's cold voice, " I see i'm no longer needed then" along with a slow look over the team before turning on his heels and leaving the room to go upstairs.

Peggy's mouth dropped " Captain-" before she shut herself up "alright trainings over" she called frowning as she went to sit down, there was absolutely nothing else that could've been worse for him to see during training, and after she told him that the team needed him? she felt her heart squeeze, Steve wasn't as dark as people made him out to be whilst he was around his family, more of a puppy that's constantly scared because of what happened with his mother in Hydra's hands. It was saddening really, that he still hadn't been able to voice what he was forced to witness, he hadn't even told Bucky about what Hydra did to him and his mother

His one fear he had voiced to her whilst drunk was his fear of being replaced,forgotten about.... and it definitely seemed that Brock was looking to replace him, making him seem unneeded and unwanted, it made the blood in her veins boil as she frowns. She needed to get some more input on this Brock Rumlow


End file.
